


Not the Work of Angels

by Twihard3746



Series: Shadowhunters Alternate Scenes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: What if Clary's rune loss wasn't the angels doing? What if she had told Jace about it? What would happen then? After all, Jocelyn never told her she couldn't tell anyone.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Alternate Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689502
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Not the Work of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters

Clary stood in her room at the institute staring off out the window. Her mind was on what her mother had told her. If she were to use her power to create any more runes than the angels would take away her angelic power and her memories. She would be just a simple mundane again. She didn’t want that but she feared the only way to defeat Jonathan might be through her runes. She was interrupted from her musings by Jace opening her door. 

“Hey, here you are,” he spoke bring her out of her trance. He closed the door as she turned to face him. “What are you doing here,” he asked approaching her. 

“Just thinking,” Clary replied fiddling with her rings.” 

“Thinking about what? What’s going on?” he asked, concern seeping into his voice. Clary hesitated for a moment unsure if she should tell him. 

“I got a visit today, from my mother,” she began. Jace’s eyebrows raised in concern. 

“Your mother? But that’s not possible she…” Jace trailed off. 

“She’s dead? Yeah, I know. She said she had a message for me. From the angels,” she spoke her voice gaining speed. 

“From the angels?” Jace said confusion evident in his voice. 

“Yeah. They said that if I create any more runes that they will take away what was given to me. I can only assume that they meant my runes and my memories. I’d be a mundane,” she spoke. Jace’s eyes widened. 

“No,” he breathed. Clary though she could see fear in his eyes. Fear of losing her. 

“Is it even possible?” she asked her arms going around him. He immediately hugged her close, resting his chin on her head. She felt safe here, with him. 

“I don’t know. We would have to ask someone. But we would have to make sure it’s someone we trust.” 

“Like Magnus?” She asked pulling slightly away from him though she still didn’t let go. 

“Yeah.” He said. At that moment their phones dinged calling them to an emergency meeting. At the meeting they learned about Jonathan attacking thirteen institutes, including the Los Angeles institute where Robert Lightwood was stationed, with countless casualties both mundane and Shadowhunter. Apparently, Jonathan had left Robert and Max alive to deliver a message to her, Jonathan was taking down every institute in the world saving New York for last. He wanted Clary to watch the world die, knowing it was her fault. As the institute broke preparing to go against Jonathan their little group met one last time. Jace looked at Clary, knowing what he was asking she nodded once. 

“Before we discuss what we are doing against Jonathan, Clary had a frightening experience this morning and we need to know if what she was told is possible. Magnus we were hoping you could help,” Jace said. 

“Of course. What happened Biscuit?” Magnus turned towards Clary as he spoke putting his hand on her arm. Clary recounted the experience with her mother to them and Magnus immediately frowned. “I’ve never heard of such a thing,” he spoke. 

“I don’t think it’s possible,” Alec spoke up. They all turned to him. “What? Think about it. If the angels were capable of taking away someone’s angelic power simply for going against their wishes why would they not have taken away Valentine’s or Jonathan’s for that matter,” He explained. This brought the group up short as Alec had a point. 

“That’s a very good point, Alexander. Biscuit, I am going to look further into this. In the meantime, try not to create any new runes. Leave that as a last resort,” Magnus spoke. Clary nodded and the group moved on to discuss how they would capture and kill Jonathan. As they spoke a new rune flashed inside Clary’s mind. She knew that if it came down to it she would use this rune though she would try everything else in her power first. 

Of course, when it came down to it and she was face to face with Jonathan she had no choice but to use the rune. Almost immediately one of her runes disappeared. She rushed to tell Magnus and the others. Magnus immediately tried a diagnostic spell on her, trying to see if there were any curses placed on her. He found one almost immediately. 

“Well do you want the good news or the bad news?” He asked. 

“The good news, I guess” Clary said reaching out for Jace’s hand, he grabbed hers immediately giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Well the good news is this is not the work of the angels. The bad news is the curse that has been placed on you, Damna Sui, roughly translated to Loss of Self, is a tricky one to break. It was likely left behind from my father, waiting for someone I care for to notice it,” Magnus explained. 

“Can we break the curse?” Jace asked as he pulled Clary closer to him. Clary could feel the tension in his body. 

“Yes,” Magnus said, “but it might hurt a bit, perhaps we should move this little party to the bedroom,” he continued. “I need to stop at my loft to get the ingredients, I’ll need, in the meantime no one leave her alone,” Magnus quickly conjured up a portal and left and the rest of the group made their way to Clary’s room where her and Jace immediately sat on the bed, Isabelle on a chair in the corner, Simon and Alec stood guard by her door. Magnus portaled directly into her room moments later. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. Clary nodded in the time since she had defeated Jonathan, she had felt more of her runes disappearing. Magnus began chanting in a foreign language and immediately Clary felt like her skin was on fire. She opened her mouth in a scream and began thrashing on the bed. Simon, Alec and Isabelle immediately moved into action to help Jace hold her steady, thankful that Alec had thought to alert Underhill of what was going on so they would not be disturbed. Magnus finally stopped chanting and everyone watched as Clary’s runes reappeared, sighing a collective sigh of relief. Magnus turned towards Alec, panting slightly. 

“Now Alexander, are you ready to get married?” he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding a second chapter to this at some point regarding the one year later portion of the series finale, in the meantime the wedding went the same it did in the show, only Clary did not have to leave the wedding as she was not losing her runes.


End file.
